Edward Cullen's reflection
by Mikijpele
Summary: Edward meets his identical twin brother and finds a new reason to live for.
1. The meeting

This morning in Cullen residence was quiet, sunny and warm. Spring finally was here. Sun shined like a big, bright ball of gold in the middle of the blue sky. The air was full with some invisible, aromatic life. Bees flew around flowers and a bee house. The birds sang in the trees, lovely sound spreaded through all Forks. The big, bushy forest was green and breathed lightly next to the Cullens house. Everything was peaceful. Bella braided Renesmee's hair while little girl was sitting on Jacob's back, rumpling werewolf's thick, red fur. Rosalie and Emmett was out for a hunt and Alice with Jasper – still in school. As the spring had came, they found it hard to study.

Edward came into the house. School day was over for him too. He looked like a diamond while going through the living room, full with sun. As he wanted to go upstairs to his room, he heard Bella's voice.

„Love, Carlisle said he wants to talk with you. He wanted you to come to his office when you're home. He seemed worried, Edward."

Edward stopped and turned to Bella. „Did he tell what's wrong? Something with the Volturi?"

„No, he just said it's very important and you know, it really seems so. He didn't want anyone to come to his office and tried to call you, but your mobile phone was switched off. I don't think it's a case of Volturi. Alice would have seen it." Bella smiled sadly, still caressing Renesmee's hair.

Edward walked slowly to his foster father's office. This had to something really serious, if Carlisle didn't tell it even to Bella. No, no, not the Volturi. They had accepted Renesmee is not an immortal child and Cullens had done no crime. What else could make Carlisle so serious?

Reached Carlisle's office, Edward pushed the door open and walked into. He saw nothing special. Carlisle was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands. He didn't seem worried. When he noticed Edward, Carlisle got up and with a wave asked his son to come closer.

„Finally, Edward," Carlisle said with a relief in his voice, „ I thought you won't come. What's wrong with your mobile? I'm trying and trying to call you."

„What has happened? Is it about Bella? Or Renesmee?"

Carlisle shook his head. „No, don't worry, it's not about them. I need you to meet someone."

„ Who? What do you mean?" Edward asked, totally confused and distress in Carlisle's eyes made it all even worse. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. A very familiar voice. His own voice.

„ Hello, Edward."

Edward froze, still staring in Carlisle's face, too frighten to turn around. Carlisle's eyes, worried, careful, looked at something or someone behind Edward's back. Then he looked to Edward again, nodding and encouraging him to turn around. With a little Carlisle's help Edward forced his legs to move, turning around and a new shock was waiting for him.

Leaned lightly to Carlisle's table there stood somebody. Somebody that was Edward's reflection. Pearl white skin sparkled like a diamond in the sunlight. Messy, bronze hair and perfect, angelic face just like Edward. Reflection was dressed in a usual, classic clothes, a shirt and dark jeans, out of color already. The two Edwards were almost completely identical. The only difference between them was the color of reflection's eyes, red like a ruby, like a burgundy.

„ Hello, Edward," reflection repeated, „aren't you going to exchange greetings with me?" Even their voices were equal.

Edward stepped aside a bit, shocked totally. „Carlisle, will you, please, explain me what the hell is going on? Who is that.....that thing?"

Carlisle sighed and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. „It's not a thing, son. That's Jonathan. Your biological twin brother." Carlisle went to the door. „I'll leave you guys alone. I'm sure you have plenty to talk about. I'll make sure nobody bothers you." Carlisle left the office and they heard his steps going down the stairs.

Edward kept staring at Jonathan, still without any believe to Carlisle's words. Brother? Brother! A twin? No, it was impossible! Edward remembered his human life well enough to know surely that he was the only child in his family when he was a human. Yes, he had always wanted brother or sister, but he didn't have them. It was without a doubt. But how else could he explain this incredible resemblance? They were like two copies, like two drops of water.

„Brother?" Edward slowly inhaled. Jonathan smiled lightly and sat on the sofa. „Brother." Edward sat next to him, the distance between them now was just some feet. He hesitated a while before touching Jonathan's palm. The skin was smooth like a sateen and their temperatures also were similar. A vampire. His brother was also a vampire.

„How does it comes that only now I find out about your exsistence? Where were you when I was a kid? Our parents?" Edward asked in a constrained voice. Still he couldn't believe that all this is real....that the person in front of him is real. Something like a big lump in Edward's throat made it difficult for him to make more words.

Jonathan kept silent for a while.

„The reasons why we got separated are very complicated. It's a long story. You always had me, Edward. You just didn't know me. When we were born, it was a very hard time for our parents and other young families in our town. The poverty, _diseases_ and starvation was everywhere. Our parents loved us, but they also understood that won't be able to make a normal life for us both. So in order to give us a better life, they decided to separate us. You stayed with mother and father, while I was growing up in mother's sister's family with her two children. I knew about you, I knew I had a twin brother, somebody who looks just like me. And I wanted to meet you so much, but nobody allowed me to do it. I've seen mum only two or three times in my life. I remember she came to me, caressed my cheek gently and said she loves me, but unfortunatly cannot be with me."

Edward was still holding his brother's hand, afraid to let it go, afraid that Jonathan could be just a vision and suddenly disappear. Jonathan didn't try to pull away, not even move. These memories was hard, hard for both of them.

„In the september of 1918, the Spanish Influenza epidemic began," Jonathan's voice sounded like a beautiful, sad melody. „Everybody got sick, including me. Mother's sister died very fast, just like her husband and her children and I was still alive, so I was taken to the nearest hospital. There I saw our mother, who was in very bad condition and our father was dead already. And you... I saw you for the first time in my life. We were both in the same ward and I was in the bed next to you. I felt better than you, and I wanted to tell you that I love you for the first and perhaps for the last time_. But you were unconscious and I didn't want to make your condition worse. I was sure that I'm going to die. I was happy to meet you, although you didn't have even inkling about my presence. You were fighting about your life. Just like I did._

_Mum didn't know about my being there, so, knowing 's secret, she plead him to save you. But then, in the ward, Carlisle saw us both, like a two identical halves of one unit. He knew we're brothers. Knowing that _the _fate_ of the _influenza awaits me as well_, Carlisle turned us both."

Jonathan sighed and looked in Edward's golden eyes. Edward looked back at him, waiting for the continuation and trying to see at least a little difference in their faces. There were none.

„I will never forget the live fire burning through my veins," Jonathan continued, „I didn't want this, in that moment I was longing for death. I saw you feeling the same and wanted to help you, but the fire was going through every cell of my body and all the medicaments I was given, made me almost completely frozen. But there was difference between our transformations. Carlisle bit you in the neck, while for me the venom entered right in the heart, so my transformation was faster. When Carlisle told me what I had become, I was happy again. I thought that now you and me, we'll be finally together and forever. While you were still wriggling in pain, Carlisle took me to my first hunt. And that was when all my hopes vanished."

„What happened?" Edward asked, grabbing Jonathan's hand tighter.

„Carlisle told me about this vegetarian lifestyle, as he called it. And when I first time tasted animal blood, I found it totally disgusting. I killed a bear and a woodman. And the sweet, warm stream of human blood showed me what I really need. I need peace, blood streams and that terrible rhythm of a dying human heart. I left Carlisle, first making him to promise me he won't tell you anything about me and I started to wander, hoping desperately that the world will teach something to me.

Edward slowly played with Jonathan's fingers, examining silver ring on his index finger.

„ And it did?"

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders.

„Nothing much, except that I'm predator. I feed on those, who cross my path. I find peace only when I kill. And that's the biggest difference between us, bro. I've chosen human blood. I'm not a herbivorous like you are. Vampires are supposed to feed from humans. What you and all your family are doing, is not life. It's surviving. It's just useful when you take a longer trip, on the sea, for example."

Jonathan got up and walked slowly to Carlisle's table. For some time there was a silence. Edward knew he would cry now, if he only could. He had met his brother only to lose him again. Jonathan was a classical vampire, so it was clear that he's not going to stay with Cullens. And Edward had started to love him already and, though they knew each other such a short time, he couldn't imagine Jonathan out of his life anymore.

„If you're not planning to stay with me, why did you come here?" Edward asked quietly.

„ I just wanted you to know finally that I am and who I am. That you're not alone, even if your family will split up someday." Jonathan smiled. „I saw that newborn downstairs...."

„ Yes.....uhm, that's Bella, my wife. And the little girl is my daughter, Renesmee. Do you have a mate?"

„No. I feel no need for that. I love my freedom. And all these people, who think that I'm just 17 years old boy." He smiled again. „ Don't worry about my hunting. I won't do that in the territory of La Push. Carlisle told me about your treaty with werewolves. They could confuse me with you."

While talking, Jonathan took a little, white piece of paper from Carlisle's table and a pen. „Here's my phone number. Call me everytime you need me. Maybe you'll need my help someday. Or maybe you'll just want to meet me. Sorry, I can't give you my address, because I'm moving all the time.

Edward understood that these are farewell. He wished to be strong enough to keep his brother from leaving. Jonathan was a part of him. Edward had biological bond with him. They shared the same blood, the same bones and soul. Edward wanted to give Jonathan everything he wanted, just to prevent him from leaving. He stepped forward, grabbing Jonathan's waist and pulling him into his embrace. Edward pressed his head to Jonathan's neck as he felt Jonathan hugging him in return. Edward's lips travelled up to his brother's flawless cheek, kissing it lightly and then touching his ear.

„Please, don't leave", Edward whispered. „ Not now, when we're together finally. You wanted to see me, because you love me. We couldn't be each with other when we were kids, well at least now we could make our way together for the rest of our lifes."

„Edward, understand, please", Jonathan moved away from his brother's hands and sat on the windowsill. „I'll always be there for you. But we can't be together. We won't be happy and you better know it. We have a different lifestyle. And I can't adjust myself to yours, neither can you. So we can meet, but living with you....it's impossible."

Jonathan smiled the same crooked smile that Edward had. „ Love you, Edward."

„ Love you." Edward answered quietly and watched Jonathan jumping out of the window. When Edward came to the window, Jonathan had disappeared already. He took the small, white paper with a beautiful phone number and felt like this is the dearest thing he has. After some while of loneliness the doors opened and Carlisle came into the office.

„ So? Angry?" Carlisle asked carefully, catching a quick glimpse of his adoptive son.

„ He left, Carlisle. He left. And I don't want anyone to know about him. Not even Bella. He'll be my secret. This little piece of paper is only, what I have from him."

Carlisle chuckled. „Well, then I guess, it's nice that no one else in our family can read thoughts. Of course, I'll keep silent, Edward. I never ment to separate you from your twin, I swear."

„Don't swear, Carlisle. I believe you." Edward smiled sadly and left the office, clenching little piece of paper in his fist.


	2. The plan

2.

After a few days there again was a dark and rainy day in Forks. Rain was raining without stop like from some big pail and raindrops drummed loudly against windowsills and pavement. Some tiny, white fog pressed to people's clothes, bags and shoes. Youth was running to the school and water covered all the streets like a wide, endless mirror. The big forest seemed unable to take the large water quantity, which came and came from the sky, gray like a steel. The leaves from the trees and branches leaned down from heaviness of the water. Rain water in little brooklets ran through the forest, offering a drink for animals and birds.

This day wasn't too happy in Cullens house either. Although it was a working day, all family stayed at home, with exception of Carlisle, who had gone to the hospital. Edward was sitting on the windowsill to one of the big windows and watched the rain blankly. Meeting with his brother had happend a few days ago and it didn't leave Edward's mind. Edward thought, where Jonathan could be now. Where was he spending this cold, damp time? Maybe he wasn't in the town at all anymore? Edward knew, that no one could elicit Jonathan's ways. But he didn't even have a house. He didn't have family also. Nobody, with an exception of Edward. Edward had cogitated the chance to call Jonathan and invite brother to hide from rain in his house, but relinquished this thought straight away. Still he felt confused, upset and angry. Carlisle... Edward knew, the a promise is something saint to his foster father. But still – to make no mention about something so important to Edward. But there was nobody really to be angry to. Nobody was quilty, that Jonathan appeared and disappeared again. It was his choice, he was freethinker and did all what he wanted. And there was nobody, that Edward could talk to about it. Carlisle, the only person, who knew about that, was at work. Tell to Bella? No, then there will be a lot of questions, which Edward wanted to avoid.

His thoughts was interruped by Jacob, who's thoughts Edward suddenly heard. He got up and opened big front door. Rain seemed to became stronger and stronger and drummed loudly against the doorstep of Cullens house. The forest seemed like a big, green, wet sponge, dropping with water. Red werewolf sat near the entrance, sopping wet. The wet fur made him look like a huge, shabby dog. Edward stood there for a while. „What are you waiting for? Why don't you come in?" Werewolf bent it's head and snorted. „Did you tore your clothes again?" Edvards Edward asked after a little while. Jacob snorted and hid his head under his paws, in order to protect himself of rain. Sighed quietly, Esward turned back to the house. Sometimes Jacob was capable to annoy him to the last, but in cases like this Edward couldn't not to feel compassion to the wet wolf, who couldn't turn back to the human and come into warmth just because had torn his clothes during the transformation.

Edward came into his room and opened drawers of this closet. There was clothes, which Edward had wore just a few times and couldn't wear them anymore. Alice's opinion, that every piece of clothes is just for one wearing time, referred to all family and was totally silly, but in case like this, it was even useful. Edward chose white pants and a shirt, came back to the doors and threw them to werewolf. Jacob caught the clothes in his teeth and ran around the corner. Edward came back to house and after a little while Jacob came in too. „Thank you," he looked at Edward, who didn't answer and was sitting again on the windowsill. „Jake!" Renesmee ran down the stairs, her eyes shined, looking at her guest. „Hey, little one," Jacob took the baby in is arms, „let's go to your mom. I think your father is definitly not in a mood today." One more time Jacob shot a quick glance to Edward and then disappeared in stairs with Renesmee. Edward rested his head against the window and sighed.

Suddenly his mobile phone rang and Edward took it out form the pocket of his jacket. He didn't recognize this number. Jonathan? „Yes, I'm listening," Edward answered in a hurry and regretted that he had answered at the same moment. „Hi, Edward," a voice spoke in the phone, mannered and sweet till digust, „I hope, you haven't forgotten me, my dear." Edward sighed, clenched fingers of his left hand in a fist and made his voice more silent – even walls had ears in this house. „Hi, Aro. I'm very glad to hear your voice," Edward tried to answer as blankly as possible. On the other side of phone Aro laughed loud and smarmy laugh, which made Edward sick. „I thought so. I guess, my call surprised you? Actually I wanted to meet you." Edward kept silent for a while. „What do you want from me?" „Nothing special. There's one thing, about what I would like to talk with you." „Talk now." Edward answered. He didn't want to go to Volterra. „Oh, it's not a phone talk. I'll wait you in the following days and, darling, you know, that it's better to cooperate with us." For a while it seemed, that somewhere in the phon he could heard Marcus' and Caius' voices as well. He dropped phone. What did that son of a bitch want? Why could't the old vampires leave Cullens alone once and for all? Why were they terrorizing his family again? And at all – why hadn't Alice told anything to Edward? Why hadn't she warned him? For God's sake, had she gone blind? Edward knew that he should talk about it with Carlisle. But he didn't want to bring under danger his family again and Bella and his daughter least. How could he drive away, without saying a word to his family? And then suddenly some thought came in Edward's mind. He should have imagined it momentarily! He COULD drive away without saying a word to his family and a key to it was his biological loner.

Edward walked up the stairs, quietly, like an animal in hunt, he passed by Renesmee's room, where child together with Jacob was reading fairy-tale books right now. Bella was with them too. Edward went into his room and went to a bookshelf. Opened one of his favorite books, Edward turned over the leaves and very soon found tiny piece of paper with his twin brother's phone number. It seemed to dear to Edward, as dear as it's owner, although he didn't know, will Jonathan agree to what Edward was going to ask from him. Regular signals in the phone was a sight that it's turned on, but very soon they started to annoy Edward. „Come on, bro, answer your damn phone!", Edward mumbled to himself through his clenched teeth. After some more signals the well known voice answered: „Please!" „Hi, Jonathan! You do remember me, don't you?" „Sure, bro! Actually I didn't think that you'll miss me already," Jonathan said in a elevated voice. Seemed that he was glad about Edward's call. „Don't laugh. I have to talk with you very seriously. Are you still in Forks?" „Yeah, I was planning to stay here for a while. I love this fucking town of darkness of yours – sun's much more seldom than anywhere else!" It seemed that Jonathan chuckled a bit. Edward inhaled deeply. It was like he was talking with himself – it was strange to hear his own voice in the phone. „Can I meet you? I have a supplication for you." Jonathan kept silent for a while. „Of course, if you want so. Let's meet!"

Edward went to the door, when he heard Bella's voice.. „Are you going somewhere, my love?" Edward stopped: „Yes, I have to meet one person." Bella ran to him. „Let's go together! Jacob will be with Renesmee and we could spend some time together." She embraced Edward's neck. „No, darling, not this time. I have some personal things and it'll be just a little while. But, when I'll come back, I'll be yours to command." „Forever?" „Forever," Edward kissed her forehead went through the door.

Raid had stopped, and air was full of some unknow freshness, but Edwad wasn't in the right mood to be happy about it all. He thought about all what will happen, if he'll manage to realize his plan. He realized very well, how silly sounded his „personal things". Edward didn't have any secrets from Bella and she knew that. He loved Bella more then his own life and wanted to protect her from fusses. And Alice? If she hadn't seen a thing about Volturi, then she wouldn't be able to see that Edward had decided to meet with his twin brother also. She didn't know anything. Nobody knew anything.

Walking through the wet leaves from the bushes, Edwars saw a little, grassy forest field with a big trees from time to time. In the grass there was some lonely wild flowers. Edward sat down on little stub and closed his eyes. He wanted to see his brother desperatly, but in the same time he was afraid and wasn't sure about his reaction. „Why the fuck are you so slow? Baterries are over or do you use accumulator?" almost in the same moment there was a voice somewhere from the trees. Edward opened his eyes and saw Jonathan swinging his legs in a tree in front of Edward and grinning mischievoulsy. It felt better when he saw his brother again. Perfect resemblance. „Sneer, sneer," Edward said without getting up, „what do you think would Bella think, if I would run out of the house in a huge speed? I had to pretext already." Jonathan jumped down of the tree, wiped his hands and sat down in the wet grass next to Edward's feet. Not a sissy, Edward tought. He reached and touched his brother. Jonathan's clothes was wet and it was clear for Edward, that his brother isn't afraid of rain and it doesn't bother Jonathan at all. Tough and strong. Just like Edward. „You know, it's still so hard for me to believe that I have you," Edward said, „ it's hard to believe, that I'm not the only one, I'm twin. You gave so many unknow colour to my life."

„ Yeah, yeah, I'll start to cry! Tell me better, what's that serious talk." Clear, sentiment was unfamiliar, Edward thought again. Good. He sighed. „Today I got a call from the Volturi. Aro wants to meet me." Jonathan winced: „What do you want from them? I'm taking a very big distance from those jerks." „I don't know. Aro said, that it isn't phone's talk and he want me to drive to him. Have you ever had any dead with the Volturi?" „No," Jonathan shook his head, „but I have been in Volterra and I know what kind of shit they are. They say they cares about town's safety, althought they're killing those citizen themselves. To hell with them all!"

Edward sat in the grass next to his brother. „Don't you understand? If I won't come to them in some of these days, Demetri will be sent after me and Aro will come here with all his guard. And then I won't be able to hide it not from Bella, not from all my family." „Then why are you hiding it from her?" Edward sighed: „ If you would know, what have we gone through already from the time, when Bella was human, you wouldn't ask. Maybe I'll tell it to you someday. Volturi were ready to kill her and I guess, they still don't like her very much, because Bella didn't want to join them. I don't want to bring her under something like that again, bro. Not her, not my daughter."

Jonathan played with a pedicle of grass. „Very good. So what if I would drive to that Volterra in your place and find out what do those freaks want?" „No,no, it won't work," Edward shook his head, „Aro will read your mind. He'll understand, that this is not me." Jonathan kept silent: „Well ok, but how can I help you then?" This was the moment that Edward was worrying about, since he called his brother. „I'll drive to Volterra myself. But I need somebody to stay at home. I need my family to think that everything is ok." Jonathan turned to his brother, staring to Edward with his ruby eyes. „You want me to pretend to be you?" Edward nodded. „Yes, it would be very nice, if you could do so." Jonathan kept silent for a while: „How long?" Edward shrugged his shoulders: „Some time." „Wait, wait! What is „some time" in your interpretation?" Edward sighed impatientily. „You never know anything with the Volturi. Let's say, some days. Maybe a week."

Jonathan laughed and leaned closer to Edward: „Bro, look me in the eyes! Wouldn't it be suspiciously to your babe if I'll come to house with such a look?" „That's why you have to start to drink animal blood already today. I wouldn't ask it to you, if it wouldn't be really important, Jonathan. Aro called to me, so he wants something from me." Jonathan stood up, kicking away stub that Edward had sat. „He wants, he wants! And if he wants to kill you? What am I supposed to do then? To act like you forever?"

Edward stood up and turned to his brother. „I'm not asking something extreme from you. And I'll come back, Jonathan. I need that Bella is feeling safe. Just a little while. I'll teach you to impersonate me. But you don't have to know very much. Mostly you'll just have to treat good Bella and Renesmee." Jonathan chuckled. „Cool plan, bro. Just...do you really think, that after all these years you all spent together, your family are such an idiots, that won't know me from you?" „But nobody knows about your existence!" „Carlisle," Jonathan smiled. „Carlisle..." Edward said thoughtfuly, „even if he will notice, he'll understand me. He was a part of Volturi himself."

For some time there was silent. Brothers thought over what they had heard and considered this situation. Edward was ready also for refusal, although no, Jonathan couldn't refuse him. Not in a case that was so important to Edward. They were twins. They felt each other. And Jonathan definetly knew, what does Edward feel right now. „Can you also read people's minds like I can?" Edward asked, looking to his brother. „No," Jonathan answered, „you took that thing to yourself." Edward put his hand on his brother's marble shoulder: „So? Will you help me?" Jonathan kept silent and then turned to Edward, his blood-red eyes examining his face. „Yes."


	3. Switching places

3.

For some time Edward just stared in Jonathan's face. His brother's answer was so short, but meant so much. Jonatahan agreed. He really did. Edward smiled. „Really?" „Yeah, yeah! But with one rule, bro." „What rule?" Edward asked, thinking that he could so anything for brother now. „Edward, I'm ready to help you, but you have to be back. Or else your Bella is going to stay alone. I've absolutely no need to spend eternity with your queer family." „It could be your family too," Edward said quietly. „Yes, before I refused of it because of my instincts. And last time I saw, that I was right. You all are freaks in there, everyone of you."

Edward arched his eyesbrows: „Stop! Is Carlisle a freak too?" „There's nothing wrong with his. I can't say anything bad about him – he's my maker." Clear, Edward thought. Even a nomad like Jonathan still had respect to his maker. „You know, what surprises me, is that Carlisle let you go, just like that. Usually he cares very much about his family members, he wants them to be at his closeness."

Jonathan chuckled: „How would he have held me back? I was a newborn, Edward. My strength was immeasurable and he was smart enough to not to get in my way. And I have never been a member of his family. I'm just a vampire made by him. But ok, we'll talk about his some other time. Better tell me, what should I know!"

And Edward told Jonathan about life in his family, the format of Cullen house and each of its inhabitant. Jonathan frowned about good behavior to people, that used to visit the Cullens sometimes – Bella's father and some of their friends.

„In this case you'll keep your teeth to yourself," Edward reminded, „Father is very dear to Bella and I can control myself anytime in his presence." „Fucking great, I guess I should have known that you're herbivorous, so you're cuddling with mortals," Jonathan mumbled. Edward pretended like he didn't hear this and continued to introduce Jonathan with his life. „Well, and also you have to know that werewolfs may visit us sometimes."

Jonathan winced and gave Edward a look full of disgust. „Didn't I tell that you're all totally crazy in there? For God's sake, bro, how can you let a werewolf in your house? What do you need from those mutts?" Edward sighed: „Jonathan, while you'll live under my roof, you'll have to get rid of this word. Even word „dog" makes Jacob crazy, and I don't want to imagine his reaction if you'll say „mutt" to him. Besides he's not that bad."

Jonathan lay back in the grass. „Yeah right! Dude, in all these years while I was wandering around, I have learned one thing for sure – if you have any chance to kill a werewolf, do it, because he won't miss his chance." Edward lifted his head: „Have you killed werewolves?" „ Yes and I suggest it to you too. They are our natural enemies!"

„I agreee, but he's not a real werewolf. I mean – he can turn into a wolf, but he doesn't infect others and he's also in no need of full moon. Maybe, it will stink a little bit, but you'll endure. Besides since he's with Renesmee, Jacob is something like a family friend and Bella loves his very much. I'm begging you, bro, be polite. Well and the last thing... Bella."

Jonathan winced even more. „Don't make that face," Edward said reproachfully, „and I'm serious. If you won't care for Bella and Renesmee, everybody will understand that something is not right." „Jesus, what am I doing because of you!" Jonathan cried out and then fell silent for a while.

„When do you want to switch places?" Edward thought for a moment. „After a few days. This will be the time that we'll need for your eyes to change color. And the sooner I'll arrive in Volterra, the sooner I'll be back." „Or you won't," Jonathan whispered. Suddenly his voice became sad and all his ironical behavior was gone. „I love you, bro." „So do I," Edward said.

He lay back in grass next to the Jonathan. Could his brother be right? Could the Volturi really want to meet Edward to...kill him? But there wasn't a reason! And Volturi didn't kill without a reason. At least not until now. It would be so great if nobody wouldn't know anything. A lot of troubles would be spared to Edward's family. They were identical, totally identical. Jonathan just had to behave.

Sat up, he looked at his brother one more time and took his left hand, where on Jonathan's index finger there was a small silver ring. „You'll have to take this one off. I don't have anything like this." Jonathan lay calmly with his eyes closed. „Yeah, yeah. If you'll lose it, you'll pay."

Edward punched his brother lightly: „Oh, I'll buy thousands of these to you, if everything will go well! What about your body? No tattoos, no scars, something like that?" Jonathan shook his head. „Very good," Edward sighed.

Jonathan leered at him silently. It was so easy to get on with a twin. Edward hoped quietly, that Jonathan could have changed his mind until Edward's return and would stay with Cullens after all.

Like Edward, he was Carlisle's son too and still Jonathan didn't want to be a part of Cullens. He didn't want it. He wanted to wander around. He wanted to make rules for himself. He wanted to kill. Unlike Edward, Jonathan had never had anyone by his side in his vampire life. He had had no one to teach him what is right and what is wrong. He had slowly saved his life experience by himself, making various, possibly wrong conclusions about life. The primary instinct of a vampire – bloodlust – was developed extremely in Jonathan. This instinct led him through his life. Edward had a family, Jonathan - no. Edward had a beloved, while Jonathan saw this as a rubbish and wasting of time. Edward didn't want to be a monster by killing people, but Jonathan lived exactly like this. And now, when brothers had finally met, their different natures was revealed.

After a few days, afternoon in Forks was dark, rainy and cloudy, just like Edward's mood. Almost no people could be seen on the streets, some homeless were shambling back and forth and despite Jonathan's complaints about the most disgusting thing in his life, now his eyes were gold, like his brother's. Brothers met on the road to drive to the airport together.

„Do you remember everything I said to you?" Edward asked, steering his Volvo foward. „Yeah, bro, don't worry. I remember the most important things. Have to be good to all your family." „And?" Edward reminded, looking more at brother than the road. „Bella," Jonathan said with a disappointment in his voice. Edward grabbed the steering wheel strongly. „So everything is clear to both of us . I'm going to the plane, you're taking my car and driving to home. Do you remember the way?" „Yes," Jonathan played with unstrapped seatbelt.

Edward sighed. Something inside made him feel bad all day. It wasn't worry about what could the Volturi want from him anymore. Edward had to lie to Bella. Today embracing and kissing her like always, Edward remembered Jonathan's phrase „if they wants to kill you?" And just a thought that this could be the last time that he sees her, made him crazy. Love that Edward felt to her, made his heart clench.

And what about everybody else – Esme, Carlisle, his brothers and sisters? What will happen to them, if Edward won't return? Could Bella live through this? And Renesmee? Thoughts circled in his head and twin in the next seat seemed like the last possible help that Edward could get.

In some dark and quiet corner of the airport brothers exchanged with clothes. Bracelet with Cullen crest now was around Jonathan's right wrist and Edward hid Jonathan's ring in his pocket. Edward looked at his brother one more time, to make sure that everything is okay. Everything was okay. Jonathan had turned into Edward completely. There still was a little time till Edward's plane and brothers slowly walked toward the hall .

„Here are the keys of a car and my wallet," Edward gave brother everything necessary. „Do you have some money yourself?" Jonathan asked carefully. „Of course. When you'll arrive, everybody will be there already. Carlisle also. I said that I want to stay alone for a while and drive out ot Forks a bit. Don't worry if there will be any questions. Don't worry at all and don't be afraid of anyone. Try to behave and to think calmly, because Jasper feels your emotions, don't forget about that. If something goes wrong – call me. I'll answer everytime, if there won't be anything extreme. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Jonathan walked by Edward and listened. „And if you don't answer, then I have to undersand that..." His voice fell silent. Jonathan watched the floor of the airport and didn't say a word anymore. Edward sighed. „Don't think so. And if something happens, then.."

Edward fell silent, too. Brothers looked into each others eyes and Jonathan silenty, but tightly hugged Edward. „I shouldn't let you anywhere," he mumbled in his ear, „I don't know what will happen with me, if I'll just lose you now." „But then you didn't seem to care very much, when you went away and left me," Edward reminded. Jonathan chuckled: „You're wrong. It was hard for me to live, knowing that you don't know anything about my existence. But it was the best that I could do for you. You wouldn't need a homicidal twin, who kills by every chance." Edward hugged brother in return.

„Everything will be alright. Everything has to be alright." Some time there was a silence. Some people moved in the airport, rolling their bags behind them. Young women were sitting by computers. Above everyone's head on a big tablo blinked departure and arrival times of planes. Nobody paid attention to the twins, hugging quietly.

„I have to go," Edward unheld of Jonathan's arms, „just without tears." He smiled to his brother painfully. „Yes, if it would be possible", Jonathan smiled back. „Hang on," Edward looked at his brother one more time and then disappeared in the long hall that led to his plane. Jonathan turned and walked silenty to the silver Volvo. Now nothing could be changed anymore. Now Jonathan could only do his best and hope for the best.

When he drove by Cullens house, Jonathan saw lights in the windows. While putting Edward's car in a garage, he noticed Rosalie's red cabriolet, Emet's jeep, Carlisle's mercedes and Bella's Ferrari. They're so fucking moneyed, Jonathan thought. He put Edward's auto far away from everybodys else and went to the house.

Coming inside, he heard a tiny voice and little steps running towards him. „Dad is here!" Renesmee, Jonathan thought, before her little arms hugged his neck and two chocolate brown eyes looked into his eyes. Little girl smiled dazzlingly and looked at him with shiny eyes. „Ehm...yeah, hi, little one," Jonathan answered as sweet as he couls and fondled her hair.

Carlisle went out of the room. „Hi, son. Why are you late today?" „Just so. I wanted to stay alone for a while," Jonathan answered, trying not to look in Carlisle's eyes. Jonathan decided not to test his maker's ability to tell the difference between Edward and his twin. „Well, okay. It's just that Bella is waiting for you." He pointed to the upstairs. Fucking nuts, Jonathan thought. He took Renesmee's hand and went up to meet his...beloved. Oh God, just a few minutes and Jonathan hated it already.


End file.
